


Summer The Price Was Right

by holograma308



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograma308/pseuds/holograma308
Summary: The story we didn't get to see: how Jackie and Hyde from That 70's Show began dating that summer everyone was in California. Takes place between seasons 4 and 5. Doesn't ignore their earlier storyline. Just trying to fill in the blanks for my favorite couple.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Kudos: 41





	1. The Breakup

Hyde

July 14, 1978

There's been even less stuff than usual to do this summer. Forman's depressed as hell about Donna and stays in bed half the time, so he's no fun anymore. Fez is alright, but he's been more horny than usual, if that's even possible. Every time we go somewhere he has to sneak away to take care of his "needs". Kelso and Donna are still gone, of course. So you would never guess who I've been spending most of my time with.

A certain annoying cheerleader who won't shut up until the first light of dawn. That's right, I've been spending my summer with Jackie Burkhart. I was half hoping she'd come by here less, now that her best friend and boyfriend are gone, but if anything she seems to be here more, yelling at me in the morning from the main area of the basement in her grading high-pitched voice to get up so we can watch The Price Is Right. Naturally, I'm messed up enough that some part of me is attracted to this freak (against every ounce of my being), and I don't have the heart to make her leave. There is a big difference between having feelings for someone and actually wanting to have something to do with them. I just hope I don't end up doing something stupid like giving her the satisfaction of how I've felt about her since our Veteran's Day kiss. Next thing I know I'll be forced to get hitched like Kelso, and as a lazy person I would prefer not to have to run away to California.

But yeah, she's been decent to hang out with. I would've thought that she'd just yak constantly about Kelso if we spent any time together, but it's been surprisingly quiet on that front. How is she handling this better than Forman? And maybe it's just cause we both hate The Price Is Right but have a twisted interest in the show, but we can't stop watching it together. While trading insults about the contestants, sometimes I even forget who she is and find myself enjoying being with her. She's surprisingly quick witted when it comes to being bitchy, and I guess that's not always a bad thing. However, we've agreed not to go anywhere again the two of us after she dragged me to the mall to watch her try on dresses all day (I got her back by making her help me vandalize her old country club). We have to remember that we have nothing in common, except where this dumb show is concerned, which is where we have everything in common.

Today's a little different. I'm already up and sitting in my chair, reading Smokey and the Bandit before Jackie comes in. Surprisingly this basement seems even smaller without her, like there is even less to do. She's been coming by here almost every day now, so I start to wonder when she'll get here. Fez joins me for a while, but then he has to go to Bible study with his host parents. The clock hits three and I'm shocked: other than one time the night after she went to a party with the cheer squad or something, she has never been this late. I start to wonder if she's alright, if she fell in a ditch or whatever with those uncomfortable looking heels she always wears. I've wished everyday that I could just be alone, that she wouldn't show up and subject me to wanting her, but now that it's finally happened, I just feel nothing. Am I missing Jackie? For real? I better come to my senses soon...

Finally the door opens and she hurries in, dressed perfectly as usual. But her presence seems bigger than usual, like it is full of purpose. Maybe it's her hair. "Steven" she says, her usual chipper attitude nowhere to be found. "Well, if it isn't Jackie" I reply, eyeing her weirdly as my stupid heart begins to beat faster.

"Steven...." she sits down on the couch. "What?" I ask, forcing myself to roll my eyes.

"I just broke up with Michael".

Now she's got my attention. Shock jerks through my veins. "You-WHAT?"

She shrugs casually. "Yeah, I just mailed him a letter saying that if he was gonna be such a big baby and ruin away to California when I tried to see a future with him, he didn't deserve my unconditional love for another second".

"Jackie, just yesterday you were blabbering about all the costumes you had to dress Kelso up in when he comes back."

She gives me an intense look. "Yesterday was a long time ago, Steven".

I roll my eyes, but I can't fight the shock inside. This is what I've been waiting for. No, it's the last thing I need. No....

"Well, I'll bet you fifty dollars you'll be slobbering all over him the first night he's back, Jackie".

She looks annoyed. "God, Steven, now is not the time for your little comments! I've changed".

I try not to laugh. "Oh, you have, have you?"

"Steven...." and just like that, her expression has completely changed. Now her eyes glisten with tears.

As usual, seeing her upset forces the soft side I wish I didn't have to come out. Suddenly I need to do something about this, help out this girl I secretly care about, and my whole expression changes before I can come to my senses. What if she really is over him this time?

"Jackie, I've been telling you for over a year now, you can do better than Kelso", I tell her, moving onto the couch next to her and putting my arm around her. She falls into me, sobbing into my shirt, but replies, "Well, it's not like that's worked out yet".

And then I say the most stupid thing I might have said in the past five years. "Not like a certain someone felt anything". Shit. What the hell is wrong with me. Was it the complete dismissal of her megacrush on me? Secret sympathy for the fucking cheese guy? We haven't discussed our date since, even though we'd slowly became friends in our twisted, half hating each other way since then. I carefully inspect the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world, praying by some miracle she has no idea what I'm talking about. Why did I have to say that? We can't like each other!

"What?...oh my god. Are you-Did-" she stops.

Despite our differences, neither of us are awkward people in the slightest. Which is why, when we manage to have an awkward moment, it is like ten awkward moments at once for a less conversationally skilled person.

It feels like an eternity passes as I force myself to leave my arm around her shoulder. Be smooth, I have to tell myself. Don't let her know you want to jump into the pits of hell to avoid having to be here right now! I've never had to have such thoughts. Is this what it's like to be Forman?

I go with deflecting as always. Change the conversation before it blows up in my face. "Hey" I tell her, trying to smile. "Kelso can go pinch himself in the nads. We're gonna have a good summer, alright?"

"But there's nothing to do" she replies, but she looks relieved that I've changed the subject.

"Well, there's always The Price Is Right" I say, all fake cheerful.

We both groan.


	2. Night of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've never actually played chess before so I apologize to any chess players but I tried my best:)) this chapter could also be a standalone epilogue to my Jackie Bags Hyde story

Jackie 

July 20, 1978

Have you ever known someone who you weren't even sure of your own feelings for? Obviously, I'm too self aware for a problem like this. But then I met Steven Hyde. Steven, who was on first glance a total jerk. Steven, who was all scruffy and poor and probably didn't know what conditioner was. Steven, who deep within his asshole orphan boy persona, could be one of the sweetest, most interesting people I have ever met. Steven, my frenemy who seemed to have feelings for me. Maybe. I'm less of the innocent little girl I used to be, I remind myself. Just because some guy who half hated me brought up our kiss from almost a year ago didn't mean he was in love with me. Naturally, it could, knowing me. But Steven is complicated, and although there are times he seems like the perfect guy, other times he just seems like some kind of impossibly strong brick wall that will never crumble. So I haven't had the heart to bring what he said up again.

I'm just hoping he doesn't have to work with that ugly hippie today. I didn't go to cheer camp so there's nothing to do this summer, and he's been surprisingly fun to hang out with, even if all we've done is watch The Price Is Right. Especially now that I am free at last from Michael, it's been nice to have another boy keeping me company. I haven't decided if I want to take some time for myself before getting into another relationship (because, let's face it, if I could run on the beach into my own arms I would) or find another man to care for. And...love into the last strokes of the sunset. Aw, now I'm feeling sad. I have to remind myself that Michael is an idiot and always will be, and it's being in a relationship that I miss, not being in a relationship with Michael.

I feel a twinkle of anticipation as I make my way down the stairs to the Formans' basement. Steven and I haven't spoken about our kiss since last week when he implied that I was the only one who didn't feel something, but there's been this weird new tension between us. We haven't spent a ton of one-on-one time together over the past week because of Fez. Even Eric's been able to crawl out of bed and make the one minute trip down to the basement half the time. He must have gotten a new Star Wars battlefield or something.

But sure enough, there Steven is. Wearing one of his dirty Led Zeppelin shirts, sitting back in his chair. But today he's isn't watching TV or reading one of his stupid comics or dirty magazines. Instead, he seems to be intensely concentrated on something I can't see at first but realize as I come closer: he's setting up a chess board on the table between his chair and the couch.

"Hey, Steven, what's up?" I ask.

"Hey. Just fixing the chess board after Fez tipped it over last night again". He rolls his eyes. "You wanna play?" I put my hands on my hips. "Ohhh no Steven, I told you. Chess is for losers who want to use their brains for fun". Actually, the embarrassing truth is that I remember half paying attention to the chess games here back when I was "in love" with him, or at least how he would play, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. He scoffs. "Oh, gosh, I'm shocked! The little princess doesn't want to think!" This angers me. Well, I'll show him. Before I know what I'm getting into, I snap back, "You know what, I'll play".

He looks unironically shocked this time, but he just shrugs and says "All right".

He holds out his hands to me, which are clenched around something. "Here, guess if the pawn I'm holding is white or black. If you get it right you can start".

"Hmm...black" I try. He smirks, revealing the white pawn. "Nice try. I guess I'll have to make the first move". My heart beats faster. Steven teaches me a bunch of weird names the pieces have: bishops, rooks, knights, kings, and queens. Because it involves royalty, I find it surprisingly intriguing. However, between all the rules I barely remember I quickly realize that this game is almost impossible when I'd just pictured it as a geekier version of checkers. But somehow, my desire to beat Steven trumps my desire to stomp off and do something more interesting. He takes one of his pawn things in front of his king and moves it two squares diagonally, starting the game. I hesitate, my days of watching Steven play coming back to me. My hand hovers over my beautiful knight piece that seemed to be able to do much more at a time than one of those uggo pawns. My knight in shining armor. Steven snickers at me. "What?" I ask him.

" I swore I wouldn't help you, but that's one of the worst-"

Wordlessly, I change course and grab the pawn in front of my queen, moving it forward two squares. Steven looks shocked, narrowing his eyebrows at me like he can't quite figure me out.

"Jackie, are you messing with me? Did one of your nannies teach you how to play as a kid or something?"

I chuckle smugly. I have no idea what I'm doing because I spent my younger days doing much better things like having fashion shows for my dolls, but clearly I made the right move. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to remember me watching him play. "Nope. I just get what I want. As always", I reply, not being able to resist rubbing this in his face a bit.

He rolls his eyes. "Well..not quite always".

There it is again, if he's getting at what I think he is. Time to step this up.

We play for a while, capturing each other's pieces and jumping over each other backward, forward and diagonally. Steven's not bad-I've seen him beat Fez in only a few moves-but he's been doing something dumb without realizing it that goes beyond the game. Although he claimed he wouldn't help me, I've noticed he keeps slightly scrunching his left eyebrow when I'm about to do something stupid. Then when I play a good move instead, he glares at me harder. He has no idea that I can read him so well. Finally he manages to checkmate my king.

"Damn!" I exclaim, pouting. He just slowly looks up at me, shocked. "What the hell, Jackie. You claim to have never played and you almost give me a run for my money?". I shrug. "Told you I'm not just a little spoiled princess". He breathes out a long puff of air, shaking his head a little and staring at me intensely. I can feel the temperature of the room going up. "Come on. Let's play again".

A few more games go by, each one going on longer than the last. But each one gets more and more frustrating as it turns out I just can't quite beat him. I'm getting better and better, using all the pieces (even the ugly bishops), managing to capture his queen (well, until he can promote one of his pawns) and generally going on the offense more than the defense. I get really close to capturing his king, but the sly bastard always stops me at the last second after seemingly doing nothing, hopping out of the way or blocking my check. After winning eight games in a row, he's starting to be the smug one again, and I can't take it. This seems to be the one game I can't win. At this point, despite my stubbornness I just want this to end so I can't storm out of here dramatically with my pride still halfway intact. It's getting late, and Steven's yawning in the obnoxious way he does when he wants me to leave so he can go to bed.

But...what if we had one more chance?

"Steven, this is impossible. Fine, I'll admit I AM just a square who could never hold my own in a chess game with Mr. Cool right here". He smiles. "Now you're talking".

"But, you have to give me one more chance. I'll show you how terribly wrong you are".

He shrugs. "Whatever you want".

We began tonight's last round, and it's like the intensity is revved up to a hundred. Everything is going overly well for both of us. We both castle right away (I just love saying that!), and capture each others' pieces like rapidfire. Although I swore I would never be this dorky, it is almost like we have left the real world and entered a royal checkered world of chance and suspense, where no one knows what will happen next (well, I guess that sounds kind of romantic). Is everything so black and white? After what feels like forever, we're down to four pieces other than the kings: a queen for me and two knights and a pawn for him. Steven keeps eyeing the board with shock, like it is dirty. "What?" I ask. He looks overwhelmed. "Well-this might turn out incredibly wrong". I stare intensely at the board, determined to find a way to get him. And just like that, after so many dry moves, I capture his pawn.

I throw my hands up in victory. "Ohh in your face!"

Suddenly, the look on his face brings me crashing back to the real world, the world of two knights and a queen. "Jackie...I think this may be a very special case" he tells me solemnly."This hardly ever happens, so I didn't get to it in my quick lesson for you, but two knights and a queen like this where I can set up a fortress...ends in a draw".

I stare at him in shock. "So there is no loser?"

"I would like so much to be able to say no. But for whatever messed up reason...yes".

I would have thought even to keep him from winning with a scenario like this I'd be screaming and tossing out insults left and right. But somehow, all we can do is stare at each other, reveling in the unique power we have over the other that is becoming more and more apparent. How we can predict each other's every move. 

Finally he speaks. "Jackie....as much as I hate to admit it, I'd say you don't not get what you want". "Always" he adds, strained.

"Okay, use words, Steven".

"That's all I'm gonna say". 

Well, great. Now I want him like crazy.


	3. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun chapter to write. I struggled a bit with how to use Eric in this story since I didn't want him as Hyde's best friend to be one-dimensional, his depression about Donna causing him to be conveniently out of the picture the entire time, but if he was too suspicious of Jackie and Hyde that wouldn't make sense with his reaction in the show to finding out they got together. I'd call this one chapter a compromise of this because I doubt Jackie and Hyde spent every second just the two of them, especially since Hyde was better friends with Eric and Fez at the time.

Hyde

July 26, 1978

"We never do anything fun anymore" Fez whines from the front seat of the Vista Cruiser as we cruise by the house that needs to be painted for the millionth time. "Oh, you're so wrong, Fez. Last week? Pinball tournament at the hub?" Forman says.

"Maybe for your dumb American game. I know-let's go to Lake Michigan! There are so many boobies there it makes Vanstock look bad!".

I groan from the backseat. "Fez, that'll take all day. Why don't we just go to a strip club?".

"But I want to see boobies in the daylight" he complains.

"Fez, it's not a nudie beach".

You have anything or anyONE better to do today, Steven?" Jackie asks from next to me.

Dammit. "Okay, fine, I'll go".

Jackie shrugs nonchalantly from next to me. "Well, seems like a good place to work on my tan". I feel stupid anticipation at the thought of seeing her in a swimsuit, but that doesn't make the prospect of having to wear one myself any better. Luckily for these idiots, I don't own one.

"Eric, take me by my house first. I need to pick up my new bikini" Jackie says.

"Jeez, missus, you could at least say-"

"Please!" she yells. I roll my eyes. This is gonna be a long day.

We pull into the parking lot after what feels like hours of begging Forman to stop playing Styx. I knew I should have driven. "Finally!" Fez shouts, running out of the car. "Wait, Fez, where are you going?" Jackie asks. "Just-uhhh-finding us a spot!".

As we get closer, we see what is basically a beach with the Chicago skyline in the background. I don't know what I expected, but somehow it wasn't this. "It's a beach! Isn't this romantic, Steven?" Jackie asks me.

"Oh, yeah, manmade civilization ruining the natural world as always", I reply, grunting a little under the weight of the chairs I'm carrying.

It takes forever to find a spot-I'm content putting our stuff down as soon as we reach the sand but of course everyone else protests-and when we do, Jackie runs off to join Fez in the water. Forman and I move into the chairs. He sighs wistfully.

"Ah, if only this was California and I was with Donna right now".

I groan. "Calm down, you big baby. Is this any different than lying in bed and crying about her from there?"

"Hyde, you're not helping!" he stammers.

"Look, Forman, you know she'll come back. Jackie told me Donna was pretty much crying about how much she loves you in a postcard she sent her".

His face changes. "Awww....sweet! I knew I was cool enough for her!"

"Yeah, I don't know about that, James Dean".

"But, anyway" he asks. "What the hell is up with you and Jackie, man? Seems like every time I come to the basement you two are in there yakking like Satan and his subject"

I roll my eyes. "I don't "yak", Forman. She can't take the hint and just keeps showing up in the basement. What am I supposed to do, kick her out?"

He looks at me strangely. "How about, I'm Hyde and I hate everything, especially annoying cheerleaders so for the love of god YES? I think someone has a crush!"

"Shut up". I grumble, praying he won't remember our Veteran's Day date. And...it doesn't work. Hell, I'd rather listen to him whine about Donna than this.

"Oh my god....you went on a DATE with her! And something happened then that made her stop liking you! But I don't know, I think someone caught feelings...."

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Hey...Jackie" he mocks in a fake gruff voice, unfazed. "I know you don't like me but I'm secretly nothing like Kelso so I'll just admire you from a distance"

Now I actually feel like vomiting. I'm angry at him for accusing me of this, but I might be even more angry at myself for what he's saying being kind of true, especially after that ill fated chess game (although naturally I don't have "crushes"). I knew I shouldn't have moved in with him. Always better to not let people see your true self. Forman knows me too damn well, but I can't let him know that. Luckily, my queasiness makes me think back to the way I finally got Jackie to understand I (thought) I wasn't into her.

"Look" I start, all pissed off. "I don't like her. I can hardly stand to look at her. When I see her, I want to vomit. I went on one date with her months ago to shut her up and it worked. So quit nagging me about this, okay?"

He shrugs. "Alright, Hyde" and I think I've gotten through to him, but a second later he is smiling. 

At that minute, Jackie and Fez come running back. "Ai...your American beaches are so cold!" Fez says, shivering. Jackie giggles, and I have to force myself not to stare at her in her tiny bikini, her dark hair all wet and blowing back in the wind. Wet. God...

"Hey, I saw a cove on the way up. Who's ready for a circle?" I ask, deflecting by pulling out my stash.

"As long as you don't steal my candy!" Fez yells, and we make our way up.

"Well, I've lived my dream. Circle right by the water. Hey, I bet this is where the car that runs on water comes from, man!" I exclaim, enjoying the day more now that I have a joint in me.

Fez shivers from next to me. "Ah...I wish I had a boat. That could pick me up. A beautiful lady could hold me until I was warm and feed me Pop Rocks..." he mimes a popping sound.

Across from me, Jackie laughs incredibly hard in the way she only does in the circle. "Who cares? This place is perfect for me! I put sunscreen on in the shape of a heart and now I have a heart tattoo!" she says, gesturing to a vaguely boob-like blob on her leg. Despite her dismissal, I resist the urge to laugh.

Forman gives her a weird look. "Yeah, and that'd be my heart if you'd just GO AWAY!" She sticks her tongue back at him.

"Come on, man. We all want to hear more about Jackie's leg boobage", I say, gesturing at Fez. He nods excitedly.

Forman gives me a weird look. "I think somebody grew a sunscreen heart"

I punch him in the arm, angry at myself for defending her (what can I do, it's strong stuff) but my eyes meet hers. She's smiling, almost wide eyed in the way chicks always do when they are into you. I glare at her, but my heart feels like it's expanding.

-Five Hours Later-

The sun is setting, but these idiots still don't want to leave. Even Forman's stopped moping around and bugging me about Jackie and has joined Fez in the water. She's with me, but she's fallen asleep while suntanning, a peaceful smile on her face. I'm just trying to avoid her for now. She seems to want me again, but it's like she's learned how to be smarter about it this time. Despite how I really feel, I don't know if it's enough to overlook the fact that I'm Hyde and she's Jackie. I hate having to deal with stuff like this. I groan, hoping my friends will come to their senses soon and we can leave. Going here hasn't been as bad as I would have thought, but I'm ready to call it a day.

"Steven, you don't look like you're having fun" she remarks, admiring her bronzed forearms. Her voice comes out of nowhere since I thought she was still asleep, but I realize she is looking up at me now.

"You're right" I tell her nonchalantly.

"Well, we want to stay a little longer. So let's go in the water!"

"Jackie, I don't swim".

She pauses, considering. "Hey, let's go back to the cove where we had the circle. No one around to laugh at you in shorts" she says, smiling.

"Still not freakin doing it".

"I'll make Eric and Fez leave as soon as we come back".

I sigh, half considering. "I told you, no".

She does this weird pouting thing, sticking her lip out and looking up at me longingly. She must have some kind of weird power since it makes me feel like I just can't say no. God. This stupid girl is making me feel.

I groan. "All right. But if there's anyone around, I'm not swimming. And we're not staying long".

"Aw, I knew you'd come around". She smiles and grabs my arm excitedly, pulling me toward the cove.

We have to climb over some rocks to get there, but when we get down, the sand feels soft beneath my feet.

Jackie sighs happily. "Isn't this beautiful? It's like a little hiding place from the outside world. With the sunset in the background! I wish my daddy could get a place here!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah".

Wordlessly, she pulls off her swimsuit top and bottom in two quick motions like it is nothing. I stare at her, shocked. She clearly wants me to see this.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" I ask, attempting very badly to pry my eyes away from her perfectly sculpted boobs that stand out against the dim light. It's like she's trying to make me want her.

"Oh nothing. I just like the feel of the cool water on my perfect skin" she says, shrugging. She must've registered my expression because she adds, "It doesn't mean anything, Steven. I just like skinny dipping". With that, she runs into the waves.

My eyes feel like they're going to spring out of my sockets. Thank god I'm still wearing my sunglasses, but I almost feel like they're not enough. I can feel myself starting to get hard, and I try to think about Edna yelling about me but even that doesn't do anything. I breathe out a long sigh, hoping I'll come to my senses and tell her to stop, that she's just a spoiled brat that always gets her way, except with me.

She dives under like a little mermaid, shrieking happily. "Come on! It's not getting any warmer in here!"

I reluctantly pull off my shirt, noticing how she watches me, and half assedly roll up my pants.

Jackie laughs. "Steven, don't be ridiculous. You'll ruin the fabric forever!"

I smile at her, seething. "That's what I'm trying to do. If you think I'm gonna take these off, you're more insane than I ever thought".

She rolls her eyes. "Not like we haven't been skinny dipping before. Remember when we all went in the reservoir and then to your old dirty shack?"She has a point. I breathe out for what seems like forever. At least the water will hide my boner. At least I was fulfilling my reputation, you know, doing something wrong. At least this would surprise her. Like she surprised me with the chess game. In two motions as quick as her, I take everything off. Throw my sunglasses on the sand.

"Okay, you win. You're more insane than I ever thought", I say, smirking a little at the way she checks me out.

With that, I dive headfirst into the water. "Oh...shit that's cold".

"Colder than you, I guess" Jackie adds, splashing me in the eye.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I say, splashing her back.

"Steven, how could you!"

We chase each other around in the water for a while, our nakedness liberating as we swim around the sunset. I can't believe I'm actually enjoying myself, but I am. Who would have thought Jackie Burkhart could get me to swim. Especially naked.

"Alright, we should get back" I tell her, as the last of the sun goes below the horizon, worrying Forman will find us like this.

"Come on, just one more second" she says.

And that's when I really see her. Standing right next to me, her face like a doll's. Nipples cold and tingling from the water. Her hair, falling in dark waves over the arch of her back. I thought I wanted her before, but this is something else. She looks back at me the same way, and we start to move in closer and closer and-

"Oh say can you seee lalalala" comes from behind us in Fez's voice, and the moment is gone.

We look at each other desperately. "Jackie, stay in the water" I instruct, dashing onto the sand and tossing my stash on the ground while she makes her way to deeper waters that will cover her nakedness. I throw her swimsuit to her.

"Oh, there's my stash!" I exclaim, picking it up as Fez walks over. Thank god Forman didn't come with him.

"Eric said we should leave now". He looks from Jackie in the water to me and back, a bit suspiciously. "Is something going on between you two?"

"No, Fez" Jackie says.

"We went to look for the stash. Then she just HAD to go in the water again" I add.

"Okay, but if Fez is missing out on some hot action, you will both pay dearly".

Wordlessly, we make our way back to Forman. But the deal is sealed. Screw it, I'm gonna ignore everything society had taught me to think about Jackie if I get to finish that kiss.


	4. Day The Price Was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expanding on what we saw in the show here...

Jackie

August 3, 1978

Today's my first day back in Point Place after going to my lake house for a week, so I'm a bit nervous to see Steven after our almost-kiss. Skinny dipping with him that night was magical, but who knows if that was our only chance? I remember how he stared at me as we were about to make out, his muscles popping and dripping with water. His hair all wet, his eyes big with lust. The sunset tinting the water pink, red and orange behind him, the low rays of the sun reaching out like an invitation over the water. He sat up front with Eric on the way back, so we didn't really get to talk afterward. Of course when I got home that night Daddy had gone away again and Mom gave me $100 to go to the lake house. Which is nice and all, but secretly I think she just wanted to get rid of me. Probably cheating on Daddy with some beach bum she met in Mexico. My cousin Carla lives near the lake, so we hung out a lot for the past week. At first, she didn't approve of me going for a dirty burnout like Steven, but what's funny is that changed pretty quickly after our first circle together. She told me I'd be a fool not to go for it. That's he's totally into me. Which I know and all, but honestly I'm still a little scared of the power he has after our kiss last year. That's why he's so cool, I remind myself as I drive over to the Formans'. He's stronger than Bruce Lee, and he has a good heart. Even if he hates to show it. And I'm sure he really missed me.

"Hey, Jackie" he says as I walk into the basement. He looks a bit surprised to see me, and I realize I didn't even have the chance to tell him where I went. The phone wasn't working, so I couldn't call either. Fez and Eric are nowhere to be seen, and my heart beats faster. "Price Is Right is about to start". I groan. "Not again".

"Where you been?" he asks. "Mrs. Forman's been worried. Going on and on about how she has to bake a pie and stuff". He tries to look like he thinks she's ridiculous, but I can tell that's untrue on some level. That he worried about me too. This is just too romantic. Maybe I'll actually have to make a move today. 

"Oh, just getting even more beautifully tanned by the side of a gorgeous lake" I reply.

He rolls his eyes. "Sure, and Red got his ears pierced".

"No, really, Steven. My family has a lake house. My mother paid me to go".

He scoffs. "I know your parents spoil you rotten and all, but who the hell would do that? Is she on something?"

I hesitate, unsure if I trust him enough to tell him about how terrible my parents really can be, caught between whether he'll act like a jerk or actually be sympathetic since he's basically an orphan. Before I can speak, the show starts.

Naturally, I've hated watching this show all summer, but somehow it drags on even more today. Even though I'm happy to see him again for the most part, I feel like this is going nowhere. Like it'll be too hard to ever make a move. And what else do I have to show for this summer? I didn't learn any new cheers. I didn't even get new eyeliner yet. Other than going to the lake, all we've done is watch dumb contestant after dumb contestant all day.

"Another old lady. She can't even reach the wheel!" I remark as an old lady comes on the screen with a haircut so bad, it makes my eyes throb.

Steven seems just as done with the show as me. "I can't watch The Price Is Right again. I just can't".

"God, this summer totally sucks" I reply. "There's nothing to do".

Bad Haircut guesses a price, and the buzzer dings with a correct answer, sending a revelation through me. Nothing to do. Or everything to do? Why are we watching this show anyway if we both hated it so much? When we could have been doing something else the whole time?

I look at Steven, really look at him. The buzzer dings again, and he looks back at me. Like we haven't in a long while. Since a certain day in November. 

Suddenly, all I can see is him. His cherry lips, hidden or not by his scruffy beard. His eyebrows, raising up and down from beneath his sunglasses. At me. Dilated just like in Vogue, which shows he likes what he sees. His pecs, popping up and down from his dark blue shirt. Now's the time to prove my love. I can feel my heart racing.

We move toward each other, him placing his hand on my knee as our lips meet. I thought I knew what kissing him was like, knew how much I wanted him, but he still managed to take me by surprise. In a way, the kiss is as strong as I remember, reigniting sparks in me I forgot existed. But this time, it also takes on a tentative quality, a quality I wasn't able to pick up on last time. Like it is worth fighting for us. Like he doesn't always have to be that strong.

We pause, considering. "I bid $1, Bob" she says from the TV as I taste the remnants of our kiss, like a reminder of how bad our excuses are. How dragging this on only left us with this stupid show. The audience boos. Whatever. The feeling of his lips on mine won't leave, and I need it again. Now. He's clearly thinking the same thing since we look back at each other, and wordlessly begin making out again, more passionately this time, our hands tangling together and over and under each other. It feels like this is the moment I've been waiting for, like none of my problems matter as long as our tongues are locked. I don't think we'll be stopping anytime soon.


	5. Jackie's Secret

Jackie

August 10, 1978

Breathing heavily, I pull my lips from Steven's reluctantly. "Who would have thought a dirty freak like you could kiss like that? You make Michael look bad".

He doesn't move his arm from around my shoulders, grinning. "Jackie, I'm such a good kisser, I make you look good too".

"Oh please, I'm the third best kisser of the junior class".

With that, we go back to making out, his hand snaking up from the seat of the El Camino and around my shoulders, through my hair and down onto my boobs. He begins to grab them, moving them in little circles, and my hand reaches from its place on his chest, down his stomach and into his pants.

"Hmm" I let out inadvertently through our kiss, admiring.

"Jackie, don't act so surprised that I'm bigger than Kelso".

Our lips find each other again, our tongues doing little flips and fireworks in each other's mouth. With Michael, I felt like I had to plan everything, like each step in our relationship had to be marked by rules and expectations. But with Steven, it feels natural, real, so wrong and so right. He hasn't forced me to do anything I don't want to do (so far, this is pretty much the furthest we've gotten). Somehow I haven't rushed into making him commit, tried to put a label on it. I know this can't go on. Summer never lasts anyway. But for now, this is too perfect to pass up. And who knows if he has really changed enough to actually be my boyfriend? Steven's never dated a girl for longer than two weeks. Of course, he's never dated Jackie Burkhart, but even I don't know if I could get a "you're my girlfriend" out of him.

Finally it dawns on me how late it is. "Steven...can you take me home please?" My parents aren't home, but he doesn't need to know that. "Daddy promised me new hot rollers if I follow curfew for a week but then Jill from cheer told me about this better model and yesterday at the Hub-" I realize I'm rambling as he rolls his eyes, and for some reason I don't want Steven to see me that way. "Anyway".

"C'mon, just a little longer".

"No, listen to me-" I say, giggling, but then I pull him to me again, unable to stop myself.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"Okay, I really need to go now. Daddy will kill me" I tell him sadly, smoothing my hair down.

"Jackie, I didn't know your dad is turning into Red. But yes, dear" he says.

My heart soars. I love his moments of being a gentleman, moments that are happening more and more as long as we are miles away from another person.

As soon as we get to my house, I can tell everything is wrong. Martina, my maid, is standing outside the front door, pacing all over our perfectly manicured lawn.

"Jackie! There you are! I hate to have to tell you but-"

I cast a pained look at Steven as I get out of the car.

"Martina, can this wait like one minute?" I ask apologetically.

"No, miss! I'm sorry! I think your parents are splitting up! Your father went off on one of his business trips, and I heard your mother yelling at him. Something about arrest, bribery. Something about leaving him".

I stare at her shocked, hating so much Steven is here. How did she find this out?

"Where is she?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know".

With that, I sink into despair. It wasn't like I didn't see this coming-Mom and Daddy are hardly the perfect happy couple I make them out to be and Mom has run off before-but this time it is almost too much to take. I don't know if I should cry, puke, rip up my new blouse or what. And of course Steven has to see this. Has to see what a terrible family I really have. I look helplessly back at him, unable to go back into the house. His sunglasses and the dark of the night do nothing to conceal his shock. Despite my state, I feel a tiny bit of pride that I was able to make him that surprised. But it does nothing for how I feel, wondering if my parents will ever come back.

Martina snaps me out of my trance. "But, Jackie. She left a message. She'll be back in two weeks. Still, I'm very sorry. If there's anything I can do-"

I sigh. At least she plans on coming back, but who knows how long this will last. "Thanks, Martina. But I'll be fine, okay? Please don't stick your nose into my business", I snap, unsure if I should be angry at her for spying on my parents or grateful for telling me the truth. I just know that I can't be here right now. That I just want to get my mind off this. To not be alone. I shudder and look away from the house and back at the El Camino. God. But I don't know if I can be with Steven right now either...my life is just falling apart...

Steven's voice shakes me out of the darkness. "Come on, Jackie. Let's go to the Hub". I look back at him, considering. He might not be sympathetic about this, but maybe that's what I need right now. I can't stand pity. And maybe...just maybe...with his whorey mom and alcoholic dad he'll understand. I'll take this as a badly timed test to see if he's worthy of my love.

"Well, clearly my Hallmark card idea of your family was wrong" he says as I get back in the card, chuckling a bit but shaking his head. I sigh. "Steven, can we not talk about it?". He nods, looking a bit relieved.

Somehow, the drive back is exactly what I needed. The Hub is closed at this hour, but Steven gets us chips to eat in the car from the 24 hour mini mart. I can tell for once, he's making an effort to have a light conversation. After the conversation turns to the horror of old people getting high for some reason, he tells me a story about when he first moved in with the Formans where they accidentally tried some of his pot brownies and Mr. Forman ended up selling Eric's car. I don't think he's ever really told me a story before-I do enough of that for the both of us-and I realize that it is his way of making me feel better. I catch myself laughing despite the fact my whole world might be ruined. He hasn't expressed his sympathy, but somehow I don't mind cause I can tell he feels it. He hasn't pressed for details or made me feel like less of the legendary cheerleader than I am, and for that I am immensely grateful. Steven actually understands what I am going through.

We yawn, one after the other, and I realize the clock on his dashboard reads 4:03 AM. "You can take me home now. I think I'll be okay". He nods and heads in the direction of my home in comfortable silence. Finally we reach the house, all ghastly and uninviting in the moonlight. "Jackie" he says as I get out of the car. "Hey, you did nothing wrong". He looks genuinely concerned, and I know he means it.

"Thanks, Steven. This actually helped, it really did" I reply, not wanting to say too much. So he'd really listen to the fact this meant the world to me, so he wouldn't just roll his eyes. I make my way up the stairs and through the door of my house, terrified but somehow not alone.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized Jackie and Hyde casually go on a date in 5x03 (Jackie lets it slip they went to the movies) so despite what they said to Eric and Donna there's a good chance they'd already been on a date. So here's their first one, in a very Jackie-and-Hyde style...

Hyde

August 15, 1978

I've been looking forward to my day off all week, but so far it hasn't delivered. Should've known, with a boss like Leo. All I've done today is watch Fez move his french fries around in ketchup at the Hub for hours. Man do I wish I was frenching Jackie right now. Her mom miraculously came home early last night, and she's probably in the mood to celebrate. I just can't believe her parents are almost as shitty as mine. Maybe in some twisted way we have more in common than I thought. 

Fez groans. "How come none of us are getting any action" he laments, giving me and Forman sad looks. I fight back a snicker at how wrong he is, at least in my case. Forman nods sadly. "Don't remind me of how little spicy redhead I'm getting. Even Hyde hasn't had the same one night stand game! What's the deal, man?". One night stands just haven't had the same rush since I started fooling around with Jackie, and I'd largely stopped. Of course they'd noticed, my wimpy friends with nothing better to do than stick their noses into other people's business. At least Forman seemed to have forgotten our little chat about Jackie at the beach between all his crying and moaning about Donna.  
"Been picking up extra shifts at the Foto Hut" I reply. "Maybe if I were a good son I'd realize Mrs. Forman and Red could use some help".

"Oh, aren't you noble, Orphan Boy".

Fez looks at us disapprovingly. "Let us stop all the fighting and focus on what's important! Fez has a lady love!"

"Who, Fez" I ask.

"Linda-that beautiful girl over there!" he says, gesturing at a chick with short blond hair and a tight sweater that showed off her rack but looked pretty strange given the hot weather. Not bad. "We have both been at the pool and our paths crossed many times. I exchanged many romantic looks with her, but aiii I can't talk to her-"

"Come on, man. What are you waiting for?" I ask, gesturing at Linda.

"Hyde, I don't know-"

"You just gotta go for it" I tell him, but before he can go over to her she gets up and walks out the door. Figures.

"I'm never gonna do it" Fez says, dejected.

"Oh, Fez you will" says Forman. "You have to be suave like I was with Donna", he adds, putting uncomfortable emphasis on the word suave.

I roll my eyes, laughing. "Sure. And I never caught you checking out your mom's Cosmo magazine for advice".

The old Forman would have burned me back, but he just stares into the distance, looking like he's about to start crying like a girl over Donna. He doesn't have to act like this, but running away like she did was pretty shitty. This is why relationships are such a scam. I'd rather die than have Jackie get me like this. Not that anyone could get me to cry, but I swear that chick has some kind of freaky power over me. Wouldn't put it past her, honestly.

"Look, Forman, would you quit acting like such a big baby? You've just been lying in bed with your GI Joes all summer. You know that's not gonna make her come back. C'mon, let's go to the movies or something".

Fez's face lights up. "I know! Let's see Piranha!"

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's supposed to be like Jaws but better. It takes place on the beach. Which means-boobies!"

I roll my eyes. "All right. But you're paying for snacks, man".

Eric nods sadly. "Nothing else to see. Man, I wish they'd make a new Star Wars already".

At that second, Jackie bursts in, all strappy sandals and skimpy top boobage. I tell ya, chicks' barely there outfits are one of the reasons summer is great.

"Hey, boys! I was wondering where you losers are!"

"And my day just got so much better when you walked in!" Eric remarks.

Jackie glares at him. "Jackie, we were just about to see Piranha! Come with us!" Fez exclaims.

She pauses, considering. "Ew, I don't want to see a bunch of disgusting fish flop around a screen for hours. But whatever. I already went to the mall today anyway" she says, gesturing at the shopping bags she's carrying.

One hour later

We sit in a row near the back of the theater: Forman, Fez, me, and Jackie. I can practically hear my heartbeat, and it's not because of the stupid movie (which doesn't hold a candle to Jaws, by the way). Of course it's impossible not to want her in this situation. Maybe even get some action in the pants, although I'm not about to force her into that. See usually, I'm pretty scummy. I let chicks know early on I'm not interested if they're not gonna put out, and I won't be offended if they walk away. But Jackie's different, like a challenge. I can't just cut this off now. Anyway, she seems almost ready, based on how animal like she acted during our last makeout session. I wish there was some way to sneak out so we're alone. Although then there was always the chance that she'd see this as a date, us at the movies and shit. Try to get me to call her my girlfriend. You know, make me give up my life for the time being to be whipped by her. Not that it was impossible for that to happen. I'm freakin shocked she hasn't done any of this yet, but the less she'd forced out of me, the more it's made some part of me want to actually date her. It was like it didn't matter, when I swore off getting too involved with chicks after Donna. I groan, conflicted as always.

"Steven, I'm bored. I wish I was watching Grease again" she whispers into my ear. "Swell, your taste in movies is really coming along" I reply, glancing at Forman and Fez. Naturally, Forman's deeply engrossed in the movie, crappy or not, and Fez is fast asleep, a green Sour Patch dangling out of his mouth. "But I fear for Forman".

Jackie giggles softly. "Only Fez could get himself surrounded in this much candy".

From his side, I swiftly steal a couple M&Ms for each of us. Blue for me and red for her.

"Steven, let's sneak out". "To do what?" I ask, considering.

"Well, I just feel like we could do a lot more making out in the back row of Corvette Summer". She has a good point, good enough to dissuade any loyalty I have to Forman. We're guys and I'm not his boyfriend, so what good does he get from me being physically here with him? Fez'll still be here, sleeping or not. And I do want to see if Mark Hamill has a sweeter ride than me. Probably not, cause he doesn't have an annoyingly hot 95 pound brunette in the backseat all the time with him.

"We can't just run off together. They're gonna say stuff about us" I tell her. 

"I spilled pop all over my cute new floral printed shirt. You're next to me, so I drove you crazy complaining so much you took me home to shut me up" she replies, not missing a beat. Damn. She thought this out.

"All right. Come on, let's go" I whisper, too horny to wait any longer.

"No, we have to wait for Eric to be distracted. Make it look more believable"

I sigh. She has a point. Luckily, she also got a large pop that I haven't seen her take more than one sip of. "Here, give me your pop".

She pouts. "Why, Steven?"

"Jackie, now's not the time to be your annoying self. We gotta get him to go to the bathroom, genius".

Her face changes and she grins excitedly. "Ohhh. Let me handle this". She gestures for us to trade seats.

"Eric, I just feel so bad your girlfriend abandoned you to go to California! Here. Take my orange pop" she tells Forman sweetly.

I roll my eyes, amused. She thinks she knows how to handle this?

Annoyed, Forman looks down at her. "What, voice of Jackie? I'm trying to watch the movie!"

"Just-drink the pop! Maybe Donna will finally see you as a man if you bulk up a little!"

"Jackie, if you poisoned this-"

"No, man. I was next to her the whole time" I chip in. "Just drink it so she'll shut up".

Jackie nods. "Hey, you better drink it fast. I bet Fez is gonna steal it if he wakes up". Forman looks at me, confused, but I nod, like what she's saying actually makes sense.

"Well, if I drop dead, you're both paying for this" he says, gulping down the pop.

An excruciating amount of time passes. A bunch of people scuba dive to the bottom of a lake onscreen, the sound effects making me want to rip out my ears. Forman begins to wiggle in his seat. The urge to have Jackie becomes stronger and stronger, and I can't resist sneaking a few glances at her. Luckily Forman is still engrossed in the movie. Finally he groans. "Damn, my bladder is gonna explode before the piranhas get them! But you guys better fill me in!" With that, he runs off.

Jackie and I look at each other excitedly, and I fill my heart racing even faster than before.

"Here, take some of the snacks" I instruct her, carefully picking out a Twix bar and nachos from around Fez so I won't wake him.

We run out the back door, steering clear of the bathrooms. "This way" she shouts, and we dash into Theater #3, where Corvette Summer is playing. Luke Skywalker onscreen in all his normal California dude glory.

"Perfect" I remark, incredibly pleased with how the day has turned out, between the slightly questionable act we have just committed and the extra makeout opportunity with Jackie.

We've wanted each other for over an hour now, but as soon as we sit down I'm still taken by surprise, by the force of her lips on mine and her tongue racing around my mouth and her hands moving over every part half acceptable in this semi public setting. After a while, we just watch the movie, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her. It's weirdly good despite its Star Wars association, the jokes much better and the cars sweeter than I expected. Jackie has this strange affinity for cars, and she's also surprisingly into it.

She pulls me from my trance, whispering into my ear. "This is a much more romantic first date than I had with Michael".

I glare at her a bit, but can't bring myself to move my arm. "Jackie, this isn't a date".

She looks at me expectantly, from my arm to her head on my shoulder. "Well, then what is this?"  
"Whatever", I reply, smiling at her in an exasperated way.

We go back to watching the movie, but I can't shake the fact that this could be turning into something more. I don't know what to do. Why can't I come to my senses and stop this? Why do I want her so damn much?

"Jackie, I'm glad your mom came back. You know, baby steps" I tell her as the credits roll, feeling like I should say something. She smiles at me gratefully, but is oddly silent, not moving from her seat. Finally, as everyone starts to leave, she speaks.

"Steven, I'm ready to prove our love. Do it or whatever ugly term you'd use".


	7. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter gets pretty smutty if you couldn't tell from the title

Jackie

August 15, 1978

Three Hours Later

My life is picking up. Mom is back early (who knows how long that'll last, but still this is a first), cheer practice is starting up again soon, and...tonight's the night with Steven. If this is anything like our first kiss, I'm in for a treat. We've decided to wait until after dinner so he can go back to the Formans' first, since he thought it'd be more convincing that he just dropped me off at home that way. Also, even though he'd never say it I think secretly he feels a little bad for ditching Eric. I've never really understood that Star Wars-loving dork, but it's cute how secretly close he and Steven are. Donna told me that Eric was the one to convince Mr. and Mrs. Forman to let him live with them. I guess I'll have to like Eric a little more if I'm gonna keep fooling around with Steven. Ew. (But while I can say it, I miss her and all but thank god my giant lumberjack of a best friend came to her senses for once and ditched him for the beaches of California, at least for the summer).

Each minute feels like an hour as I wait for him to come over. With Michael, I was focused on it being perfect, all banners and rose petals shouting our "love" from the rooftops, but with Steven, I only need like half that stuff to know it'll be amazing. Carla didn't tell me that the first time is disappointing, and the moment didn't live up to what I'd always dreamed of. At all. Michael and I had some good moments making love, but it was never like the fairy tale nights of love I deserve. With Steven, though, it is only the beginning of our story.

"Hey" Steven mutters as I open the door. I'm casually dressed in a soft pink slip, my dark hair falling in loose waves around my chest. "Wow" he adds softly, staring at me intensely up and down.

"Aw, you're complimenting me!" I tease.

"No I'm not" he stammers. I snicker at him.

Suddenly I remember something terrible, snapping me out of my fantasy. "Oh my god!" I shout.

"What?"

"I just remembered! My mother's going out tomorrow, not tonight! She'll be home in five minutes! Steven, what are we going to do?

"Relax, let's just go to my place" he replies like it's nothing.

"Your holding cell bedroom? But Steven, I already lit the sea of rose-scented candles".

"Quit assuming I'm gonna be on board with your girly fantasies. And anyway, your mom's gonna walk in on us" he says, scowling. Well, this isn't starting off like I hoped. I guess I could have thought about him a little more when decorating my room for tonight, or at least asked or something because let's face it, I need roses to make love.

"Alright, but you better lock the door! I don't want Fez there watching our every move"

"Of course" he reassures, his face twisting with disgust. I reluctantly make my way upstairs to put out the candles, grabbing one to take to the Formans' house.

"Jackie, we're doing it, not going to a vigil" he says when I get downstairs with the candle.

"Steven, if I'm gonna make love on that cot, I need at least one romantic memento with me". He rolls his eyes, but doesn't protest.

On the car ride there, I can only feel my anticipation growing. I stop minding the fact that I have to do it in his dirty room, since this only highlights how different the experience will be from all the times I did it with Michael. I just hope tonight lives up to my expectations, that this truly is the most romantic night of my life. I want to give Danny and Sandy from Grease a run for their money. I sneak a glance over at him. He's so effortlessly sexy in his slightly torn dark green T shirt, sunglasses slightly sliding down his nose, downshifting the El Camino like it is nothing. So dirty, so wrong and so right. The urge to have him now goes stronger and stronger, and suddenly I can't take it. Can't wait anymore. Who cares where we are. "Pull over" I command, giving him the most lusty look of my life.

"Why?" he asks.

"Steven Hyde, I need to make love to you right now".

"Jackie, half of what you blabber on about is how unromantic or whatever it is to have sex in a car for the first time" he says, scowling. "But...okay" he adds happily.

"Aw, I knew you listened to me!"

"Shut up. I do not".

"You shut up and make this car stop" I command playfully. Luckily, we're right by the woods and no one'll come by here.

He grins eagerly and the car skids to a stop. I place the candle on the dashboard, its slight rose scent enough to make up for the fact I can't light it here. He removes his sunglasses in a quick motion. Our lips find each other, twisted and locked together as I pull his shirt over his head. "Sorry" I giggle as I accidentally hit the top of his curly hair, throwing the shirt behind him. He ignores me, ripping off my dress and unhooking my bra like it is nothing. I fall on top of him, running my hands up and down his chest. "God, you're just so...hot" I exclaim, shocked at the muscle definition. Thank god I don't like scrawny guys like Eric. He snickers, his ocean blue eyes drawn to my boobs, and as we begin making out again he moves his mouth down to them, kissing in smaller and smaller circles until he finally reaches the nipple. His masculine scent mixes with the rose scent of the candle, and it is surprisingly intriguing, something that wouldn't seem to work but that I can't get enough of.  
My hands work hungrily at his pants, throwing them off, pulling down his boxers, gasping at the abnormal position of his dick.  
"I didn't even have to work my magic" I tease, laughing.

"Jackie, if I tell you that you already worked your magic, will you shut up?"  
"Of course!" I reply, beaming at how effortless this is so far.

He smirks at me for another second, like he is considering something. Then he moves his mouth down and down and down, dipping his tongue in and giving me a brief quizzical look. I nod my approval, wideyed. I know Steven's only a selfish jerk on the outside and all, but Michael always said this made sex boring!

As he works his tongue up and down, my whole body feels like it is quivering, shaking in a terrifyingly amazing feeling. I moan contentedly, over and over, the amount I want him almost too much for my body to handle.

"Come on". He moves his mouth back up to mine as we tangle around the front of the car, my hands moving from his stubble to his sideburns and back again as he watches me like he's hungry. It's my turn, and my mouth makes its way down his body. I frantically rub my hand up and down his dick, licking the top and then hungrily eating it up. He moans, almost animalistically, over and over, louder and louder.

I move my head up, meeting his eyes. He pulls me to sit on top of him, butt almost to the steering wheel. I wrap my legs around his as he puts on the condom, thrusting inside me in one movement. I begin to ride him, craving each sensation more and more. Our moans get louder and louder to the point Fez would probably have left to avoid ear damage. With Michael, I always closed my eyes, preferring to feel the sensation, but Steven and I keep our eyes wide open, staring at each other in almost disbelief. It's almost like I'm forgetting who I am, like every one of my million thoughts is blocked out. An earthquake could be happening around us and we wouldn't notice. Finally I feel like I'm at the top of a rollercoaster and I come charging down, my stomach dropping with euphoria as every cell in my body sighs with pleasure and he's also finishing and dripping inside of me and sighing in relief. We continue staring each other down, our panting filling the car. I wipe a bit of sweat off my forehead, hoping he won't notice that my claims of being immune to sweating are false. My head rushes, not able to comprehend. In an ugly old car like this, I would have never thought this could be half as good, but somehow this is the romantic lovemaking of my dreams. 

"Well, that was something" I mutter, not even able to put into words how different this had been. I haven't orgasmed in a long time with Michael, but even then I don't remember it being anything like this. God, yet another thing I was missing out by giving that idiot so many second chances.

"You're not wrong" he mumbles, shaking his head as his eyes try not to widen. Despite the fact we're still naked, he quickly reaches for his sunglasses.

I'm uncharastically silent for the rest of the night, as we get our clothes back on, drive to the Formans' house only to find Fez there, attempt to hang out normally and have a circle the three of us. Since I was a little girl, I imagined my perfect husband. He'd be a rich gentleman, probably a knight, with swooshed back dark hair. A three piece suit. He'd pick me up on a horse and we'd ride off into the sunset. Now, a scruffy orphan like Steven is pretty much the opposite of this gentleman, and we aren't even dating yet. But I think he's already changing my definition of romance, of what I've always needed. In a way, I'm terrified of the power he has over me, that he could make a beautiful girl like me like a poor burnout who might end up in jail like him. But I just know I have the same power over him, that with my guidance he might turn out alright after all. His heart grows three sizes every time he hangs out with me, and he makes me better too. I don't know what the world will think, but I know it's worth it.


	8. Going to California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, ending with what we see on the show! While writing this story, I got really into the song "Going to California" and I had to incorporate it in some way. Read on to see!

Hyde 

August 20, 1978

In the basement, Forman picks up the phone. He's finally made up his mind to call Donna, but we'll see if he goes through with it. "It's ringing".

"Oh my God, it's ringing". Sure enough, he chickens out and puts down the phone.

"And Eric chickens out again" Fez says, taking the words out of my mouth. "Quack, quack, quack".

"Forman, what's the problem?" I ask.

"It's just-I want to tell her to come home, that I miss her...that... I love her. I mean, it's too much to say over the phone". God, poor Forman. He'll never have the balls to do that.

"Look, Eric, just write her a letter. That's how I broke up with Michael. Yeah. I was able to take my time and come up with good synonyms for...cowardly, won't-marry-me loser...run-away-to-California jackass'' Jackie adds. I fight back a smile.

"Jackie, I'm charismatic in person. I've got these awesome hand gestures. And, uh, I kind of, like, waggle my eyebrows when I talk" Forman replies.

"Wait. You do that on purpose?" Fez asks. We shake our heads, laughing.

"Thanks, you guys. That's-that's helpful" He gets up from the couch. "You know what? That's it. I'm going. I'll just show up in California and, like, blow her mind"

Damn, he really wants Donna back. I'm not surprised, but I'll bet five bucks he's gonna chicken out. And that's in the event he actually manages to go. The Formans'll never let him, and I don't see how he's gonna pay for a plane ticket. Well, I doubt this will last. Donna and Kelso will come back eventually, and even if it sucks for me, those two can live out their little high school love story. Not like the world's usually in my favor.

-Thirty minutes later-

"God, The Price Is Right is on again" Jackie remarks as we kiss on the couch. "Good thing we found something better to do" I reply. We go back to making out. As usual, I can't think about anything else. Every time we're alone, we've been eagerly going at it, and it's been so great recently I've almost forgotten how annoying she is. She may talk too much, but man that girl can kiss. And more. The first time we fucked, I was shocked at how much I felt. How could she be so good after only doing it with Kelso? I guess by now I'm used to not quite understanding her effect on me. I just don't want to think about the future. School's starting again soon, and I'll be damned if Donna's actually gonna miss her senior year and not bother dragging Kelso back here. Who knows what'll happen, if Jackie will just go running back to Kelso, despite what she said earlier about him. If we'll get caught. But I'm just focusing on the now.

"Hi, Mrs. Kitty" we hear from upstairs. Fez. Damn it. We groan, hoping he won't come downstairs so we can continue.

"Oh, hi honey. Have you seen Eric? He's been getting up at noon and sitting on the toilet until dinner..."

"Yes, actually I just did" he says frantically. "But...good day!"

"But Fez..."

"I said good day!". His footsteps get louder and louder as he runs toward the basement, and I push Jackie off of me, moving to the other end of the couch.

"Hey, Fez" I say as he comes downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asks as we register his expression.

"I just feel so bad for Eric! He hasn't been the same loveable geek since Donna left! And I need Kelso".

"So you miss watching Forman make out with her, man?" I ask.

"Fine, that too! But come on, we have to do something!"

I blow air slowly out of my mouth, considering. Forman does seem pretty upset. And even if he can be a girl sometimes, I'd be homeless without him and all. We need to help him. But it isn't like we can afford a plane ticket, especially now that Jackie's dad cut her off.

The first few notes of that stupid ABBA song about being seventeen or whatever hit my ears, disrupting my train of thought, and I glare at Jackie from where she stands by the record player.

"God, turn that crap off!" I command. "You've played it like five times in the last two days. Remember our deal? No more ABBA until next week!".

She glares at me. "Fine". She grabs the first record off the top without looking at it and half slams it onto the record player. I know for a fact it's Led Zeppelin IV, and I can't help but snicker at her. She hates Zeppelin.

Going to California starts softly, and she walks back to us in a huff. "Fine, have your hour of of disgusting music".

"What, you still think Led is hot?" I ask teasingly.

She rolls her eyes at me, mouthing "hotter than you". I glare back in the event Fez heard, but luckily he seems to be absorbed by a chocolate egg he's eating. I kick back on my chair, enjoying the song extra because she's watching me and she's forced me to do the same thing with ABBA for days.

Spent my days with a woman unkind

Smoked my stuff and drank all my wine

Made up my mind to make a new start

Hmm, this is starting to give me an idea. Strange that this is the song that came on. "I'm seriously worried about Eric. I was playing Candyland last night and I noticed his Candyland stash is gone!" Fez says sadly.

Took my chances on a big jet plane...

An idea jolts through me like lightning. "I got it! Fez, man, what about the Scooby-Doo stash?"

"Still there" he says sadly.

"How bout we use it! You know, buy a plane ticket and reunite the two lovebirds?"

Fez's face lights up. "Right on! Hyde, you're a genius!" I nod, clapping him on the back as Jackie smiles at me. "Let's go get the ticket!"

-Two hours later-

"Forman, there's a flight to California in four hours, and you're on it. Before you get all gushy, we didn't pay for it. We stole the money from your secret stash in the Scooby-Doo thermos" I tell him as Jackie, Fez and I join him again in the basement, handing him the plane ticket.

"You guys know about Scooby-Doo?" he asks.

"It was a good try,but you should have known that eventually I would need to take some cocoa on the go" Fez says.

"Well, thanks, you guys...but my parents will kill me". He looks down at the ticket, considering.

"No, Eric. We'll cover for you" Jackie reassures.

"Yeah. Believe me. I got no problem fooling whitey" I add.

"Hyde, you're white".

"Barely".

"Eric, if you love her, you have to go" Fez tells him.

"You're right. I'm gonna do this. Damn it, I'm going. I gotta go pack" he says seriously, rushing toward the stairs. Good for him. / 

"Hey, let me help. I love putting together outfits" Fez follows him. Perfect. I sit down on the couch and Jackie turns off the TV, joining me.

"Finally"

"Yeah. I thought they'd never leave" she says, and we start making out again. God, she tastes so good. But all too quickly my mind returns to Kelso coming back. Suddenly, it's harder to focus on her. Hell, why do I care so much?

She breaks away from me. "You know, Steven, it was really nice of you to get that ticket for Eric"

God, I can't talk to her. I just want to live in the moment, but why is that suddenly so damn hard? I guess summer never lasts. "This usually works a whole lot better when you don't talk" I blurt to shut her up. She shrugs and we keep kissing.

August 21, 1978

"Hey" Jackie says as she walks into the kitchen. She's wearing a tight blue top that shows off her stomach, and I can barely resist the urge to go makeout with her right now in Kitty Forman Headquarters.

"Hey". She opens the fridge, peering inside it with her ass directly to me. Well, that's that. How much time to fool around do we honestly have? And Mrs. Forman probably won't come down if we just take a second...

She stands up and looks at me lustfully, clearly thinking the same thing. I join her by the fridge and we begin making out, arms all over each other, the cool temperature of the fridge still hitting us everywhere since we forgot to even close it."Okay. Look, Steven. These last few weeks with you have been really dirty and really wrong", she says, breaking away from the kiss for a moment. Total bull. We're just fooling around, right?

"Jackie, talking is for people who have something in common", I tell her, eager to continue and not to have to define this. She shrugs and we keep making out, but not for long.

"Oh, good God". Dammit. It's Mrs. Forman. "You kids switch partners more than square dancers!" Partners? Are we even together? I have no idea what to say. See, usually I can BS my way out of any situation, but this time the evidence is all in front of her.

"Uh, no. It's not what you think. We're not together" I stammer.

"Then what's going on in my kitchen?" she asks, clearly unconvinced.

"Um...Eric's in California" Jackie says. Mrs. Forman rushes out of the kitchen.

Damn, that was actually pretty cool. So now Jackie's suddenly a smooth talker? I fight back a smile.

"Jackie, you just totally burned Forman. That was so badass" I tell her, all proud.

We immediately go back to kissing, still too distracted to even close the fridge.

August 26, 1978-Eric, Donna and Kelso have returned

Jackie and I lie lazily in the back of her Lincoln, slowly putting each others' clothes on after doing it.

"Well, how was that?" she asks, brushing sweat off her forehead I know she doesn't want me to see.

"Sweet" I affirm, grinning at her.

"We should probably get back to Eric's house before they get suspicious. But Steven, I just want to tell you something".

"What?" I ask, praying she isn't gonna resort to her Jackie-with-Kelso ways and say I love you or something.

"I know you're worried about me and Michael, Steven. You're been showing nine out of ten of the signs of insecurity. But I just want to let you know, I am over him and I always will be". She pauses. "Even...more over him than when he cheated on me. So you have nothing to worry about, alright?"

Well, she's onto me. I guess there's no point in denying it. "Thanks, Jackie" I tell her, giving her a genuine smile.

"Think they'll find out about us?" I ask.

"I don't know, but if you work on keeping your tongue to yourself, that might help" she tells me.

"Please, I bet you're gonna open your big mouth within twenty-four hours".

We go right back to making out.

Two hours later

Eric, Donna and Fez leave the basement, and suddenly it dawns on me that it's just me, Jackie and Kelso. Well, we'll see if Jackie meant what she said.

I fake a scowl, glaring at the people dancing on TV. "Why are we watching this? It's stupid"

"You're stupid" Jackie retorts. Right, she put it on. Perfect. Kelso will never suspect a thing, especially being Kelso and all.

"Man, I've been gone all summer...and I get back, and everything is just the same. I guess nothing ever changes around here" he declares as he walks out, leaving us alone. This day is just getting better and better. 

With that, Jackie leaps onto me and it's like all I've ever needed. In that moment, I know this is worth it. We may be different and she may get on my nerves, but I don't think anyone's ever had more of an effect on me than she does, both positive and negative. And the negative seems to be fading as fast as the positive is growing. Screw it, it may not be easy but I'm gonna date Jackie Burkhart.


End file.
